Untouchable and Unbreakable
by everysherlockneedwatson
Summary: sebuah cerita antara kakak beradik oodachi yang melegenda..Taroutachi dan Jiroutachi..mengapa jiroutachi berdandan seperti perempuan? temukan jawabannya di sini *eaaa* angsty story. yes. not gomen haha enjoy!


sebenernya udah lama gak nulis fanfic~ tapi semoga kalian enjoy baca fanfic ini yah huehehe XD

_Sebuah kisah antara sepasang kakak beradik yang tak kamu ketahui_…

Seorang bocah kecil berlari ke arah sebuah pohon yang sakura yang sedang bermekaran malam itu. Ia berlari tergesa gesa hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dan kemudian menangis. Dari balik pohon sakura muncul lah sesosok lain, menghampiri bocah kecil yang terjatuh itu. Namun bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisnya malah menjadi semakin kencang. Ahh..dasar cengeng ..

" kakak..hiks hiks..sakit.." keluhnya sambil terisak.

" ayo berdiri, coba ku lihat mana yang sakit.." ujar sang kakak sambil membantu sang adik berdiri dengan sabar.

Bajunya kotor dan tali sendalnya pun putus begitulah kira kira keadaan sang adik. Sang kakak masih sibuk menepuk nepuk baju sang adik untuk menghilangkan debu dan kotoran yang menempel. Benar benar berantakan.

"hhh jirou..sudah berapa kali kakak bilang, jangan lari lari seperti tadi, lihat sekarang bajumu kotor dan telapak tanganmu terluka..." tampak sang kakak berusaha menasehati sang adik dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"hikss..habis..habis..aku ingin menyusul kakak hiks…..maaf…." isak si kecil pada kakaknya itu. Sambil menyeka matanya yang dibanjiri air mata.

Mendengar ucapan adiknya itu sang kakak hanya bisa tersenyum iba, ia mengerti bahwa sang adik tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Namanya juga anak anak begitu pikirnya.

" sudah..sudah..jangan menangis lagi jiroutachi…anak laki laki itu harus kuat dan tidak boleh cengeng.." nasehatnya sambil berjongkok dihadapan sanga adik.

" un..jirou tidak menangis lagi kok...jirou kuat!" sahut jirou yang berusaha menahan sakitnya.

" bagus, itu baru anak laki laki...nah,mana yang sakit?"

" …..nngg…sudah gak sakit.."

" benar? Kakinya sakit?"

"…gak sakit.."

" kalau tangannya?"

"…perih kak..sakit.. "

Jirou menunjukan telapak tangannya yang terluka, tidak parah, hanya sedikit tergores. Telapak tangan mungil itu di kecup dengan lembut oleh sang kakak, dan di tiup perlahan. dengan harapan meringankan perihnya.

" sekarang bagaimana? Masih sakit? "

" ..ngggn..sudah gak sakit.."

" bagus! Itu artinya jirou boleh ikut kakak melihat sakura.."

" benar?! asyiiik!"

Adik kecil yang tadi menangis itu kini sudah kembali ceria. Kakaknya itu sungguh pandai menenangkan sang adik. Jiroutachi, adalah namanya. Bocah lelaki berumur 7th yang manis. Parasnya itu memang terllihat seperti anak perempuan, sehingga banyak yang salah mengira. Ia adalah putra ke 2 dari keluarga bangsawan Oodachi yang termashyur. Sedangkan putra pertama, Taroutachi, yang tak lain adalah sang kakak. Baru berusia 15th, cakap, terampil dan jarang tersenyum begitulah ia di kenal. Tapi dihadapan jiroutachi, itu adalah pengecualian. Ia acuh tak acuh pada sekitarnya, karena orang lain di sekitarnya hanya berusaha untuk memanfaatkan keberadaan mereka saja, apalagi sepeninggal sang ibu, Banyak wanita yang berebut untuk masuk ke dalam keluarganya. Dan..taroutachi benci perempuan. Perempuan itu berisik, cengeng dan menyebalkan begitulah pandangan tarou mengenai perempuan. Baginya cukup hanya dia dan jirou. Sudah.

" kak tarou…kok diam? Kakak marah ya?" ujar jirou kecil mengagetkannya. Ternyata sedari tadi tarou duduk melamun sambil memandangi sakura yang berguguran.

" ahh...tidak kok, kakak tidak marah..kakak tadi melamun.."

"..oh ya kak, aku suka sekali sama bunga sakura..cantik,seperti salju~ hehehe "

" iya, kakak pun berpikir seperti itu.."

" hehehe tapi aku juga suka sama kak tarou.. kakak keren~ jirou suka!"

" hmmm…kalau samabunga sakura, kamu lebih suka sama siapa? "

" e-eehh…mmm..jirou..lebih suka….nggg"

Tarou memang suka sekali bercanda dengan sang adik, karena ekspresi jirou yang bingung memilih itu sangat manis untuknya. Ya, tarou memang usil.

Sementara itu jirou masih bingung menentukan pilihan. Mana yang lebih ia sukai..bunga sakura atau kakaknya, taroutachi. Alisnya mengerut, jarinya meremas remas hakama yang ia kenakan. Dan akhirnya jirou kecil menemukan jawaban untuk taroutachi.

" jirou lebih suka sama kak tarou!" seru jirou kecil dengan mantap. Tarou sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban sang adik, namun bohong jika ia tidak senang.

" benarkah? Jadi lebih suka kakak?"

" un! Suka sama kak jirou! Sukaaaaaaaaaaa sekaliiiii !"

" hmm..sebesar apa sukanya?"

" besyaaarrr! Sebesar gunung! Hehehehe" jawab jirou sambil berusaha menggambarkan sebuah gunung dengan kedua tangannya itu. Jirou hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kecilnya yang manis itu.

"..ummm kalau kak tarou, suka sama jirou?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"..kakak tidak suka jirou.." jawab tarou pada pertanyaan sang adik. Jirou terkejut, tapi hanya bisa terdiam. Jangan jangan kakaknya masih marah karena tadi ia tidak hati hati, begitu pikirnya. Matanya mulai basah,ia hampir menangis. Tapi tarou yang menyadari hal itu, buru buru melanjutkan jawabannya.

" kakak tidak suka jirou..tapi sayang"

" hiks..kakak sayang jirou?"

"iya..sayang kok.."

" sebesar apa? Hiks…."

" besarrr sekaliiii~ sampai kamu tidak bisa bayangkan " sambung taroutachi. Dan ia membuka kedua tangannya di hadapan sang adik yang mulai menangis karena terkejut tadi. Ternyata kakaknya tidak benci, tetapi justru sangat menyayanginya. Jirou tenggelam ke pelukan sang kakak sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

" hikss kakak hikss..aku juga hikss..sayang sama kakak hiksss…" isaknya sambil memeluk leher sang kakak. Taroutachi tertawa kecil, seperti puas mengerjai sang adik. Ia menepuk nepuk punggung sang adik pelan pelan untuk meredakan tangisnya seraya membelai lembut kepalanya. Taroutachi ini benar benar tega rupanya.

" kamu jangan cepat dewasa ya jirou…" bisik taroutachi ke telinga sang adik.

-

-Tiba tiba Jirou membuka matanya, ia terbangun dari mimpinya..

_"hh..mimpi lama rupanya…"_

_to be continued..._


End file.
